


Injuries

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Sesshomaru is a good dad, Temporary Character Death, Tenseiga is the best blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: This was a Patreon request. Rin suffers a small injury and Sesshomaru has to watch her as she stubbornly moves about without his assistance. A few days later a much more grave injury comes for one of the twins. (Divergent from Canon of Hanyou no Yashahime).
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Jaken & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Patreon request at my Tier 2. Thanks to Christina for the request!

He understood that it was something simple and normal. Humans naturally got injured on a regular basis.

Not his Rin though.

It was unacceptable to him to think his wife would be injured.

He carried her through the woods as she protested in his arms about bleeding over his white hakama and kimono.

“Sesshomaru! Put me down, I can still walk!” Rin protested with a pout.

He glanced down at her and stopped. He always admired the free spirit that his Rin no kimi was, but sometimes her independency as a woman annoyed him.

He was her husband. He wanted to care for her.

“Walk then if you must,” he told her coolly.

Part of him hoped she would take a few steps and then turn to him with tears in her eyes. He would then silently gather her in his arms and carry her back to their little manor.

None of that happened.

Rin was resourceful as ever. She hopped over on her right leg with perfect balance. Her play as a child and basic training as a young woman seemed to pay off in her favour.

Sesshomaru watched her, silently seething at his stupid brother for training Rin.

 _“I’ll make sure she can survive. Rin will make her choice, one way or the other, but she will be strong,”_ Inuyasha’s words haunting him as he watched his wife, wishing only to sweep her up into his arms. They were alone, no one else would know that their both of their prides were set aside.

Rin made a triumphant noise as she leaned into a bush, one hand on the bark of a tree. She pulled out a sturdy looking fallen branch. She slid down against the base of the tree with a smile as she set to work on doing whatever she needed.

Sesshomaru had mixed feelings about the situation. His inu side wanted to sit beside her, grab her delicate ankle, and set it in his palm, bringing it up and licking her cuts and scraps shut. The other part was curious in what she was going to do.

He knew she had learned many things about healing over the years under the tutelage of Kaede.

He chose the latter option and folded his arms as Rin tore her sleeve off her kimono, completely disregarding the expense he had spent on the fine pink silk for her. He made a derisive snort and Rin glanced at him through thick dark lashes.

“You can go on ahead if you think I am slowing you down anata-sama,” Rin said flatly.

He sat down against the other side of the tree and felt his shoulder touch hers. “It would not bode well with I, Sesshomaru, to leave my Rin no kimi in the woods. There were bandits only three moons ago,” he said drily.

“Hmm,” Rin hummed as she ripped the fabric of her sleeve. It was almost deafening in the still woods. “I have word that there was a scary inugami living in the same woods with his inugami-mochi that scared the bandits off,” Rin teased.

Both looked at each other and he saw a smile on Rin’s lips.

He nudged her gently. “Impress this inugami with your magics,” he said with a mirthless grin.

Rin huffed and turned back to her task.

He watched as she wrapped her injured left foot and tied it tightly a few moments later. Most of the cloth was wrapped under foot, giving her padding under her foot. She then shifted on her knees with the stick in her left hand. He watched as she pushed herself up and she tested her weight on her foot.

“Good enough until we get home anata-sama,” Rin said with a grin.

He cocked his head at the makeshift wrap. He stood up and they resumed their walk home.

He could smell the scent of the fire burning in the fireplace in their home. Dutifully cared for by Jaken in their absence.

They rounded a bend in their trails that they had made over the past couple of years. Rin sighed in relief and he could see the sweat beading on her forehead.

“You sound relieved to be home,” Sesshomaru teased quietly by her ear.

“I can soak my ankle and stitch the gash shut,” Rin huffed.

“Haha-ue! Haha-ue!” Two girls started shouting from the house.

“You’ve been caught Rin no kimi,” Sesshomaru told her as she winced.

The two girls came bounding out of the house and ran down the steps of the house. Rin flinched as she could see that the girls were distraught.

“They’ve scented your blood on the wind. They have inherited strong noses from their Chichi-ue. It appears that they are very worried and distraught,” he told Rin, lips by her ear with a smirk, as Setsuna reached Rin first and let out a wail as she clutched Rin’s skirts.

“Haha-ue…you smell like blood! And it’s not the moon’s blood!” Setsuna cried out.

Rin flushed and Sesshomaru smirked.

He had caught Setsuna sniffing Rin’s lower half during her last cycle as Rin slept.

Setsuna had not like the scent of Rin’s blood and started to cry, trying to pull at Rin’s yukata. Rin had stirred enough in her sleep that he had to pick Setsuna up and Towa who stirred and got up upset too. He brought them to their room and had a talk that their mother’s scent of blood was normal for a ningen women.

The three year old girls ended up asleep, curled onto his chest, sniffling and tears dried after the explanation that their mother would live.

“Haha-ue why didn’t Chichi-ue carry you!” Towa complained as she patted Rin’s injured foot gently, checking the injury.

“Don’t touch Haha-ue!” Setsuna growled out.

Both girls growled at each other.

“Towa, Setsuna behave. If you let your Haha-ue pass she will care for her wounds,” Sesshomaru told them.

Both gasped and ran to his legs. They grabbed his hakama and walked with him to the house as Rin hobbled ahead of them. Sesshomaru slowed his pace for his daughters’ much shorter legs.

“Darlings I am alright. Haha-ue only slipped while dancing in the stream,” Rin told them lightly to soothe their whimpers.

Both girls made a noise of uncertainty as Rin hopped up each step.

Sesshomaru internally snorted at the explanation. The truth had been that he had his way with her in the stream, but afterwards when they were getting out of the stream Rin tripped and rolled her ankle.

If he had his way with Rin on the stream’s bank then she would not have been injured, he continuously reprimanded himself of that fact.

“If Haha-ue slipped in the stream dancing, why is it okay for her to do the steps?” Setsuna asked.

Rin ignored them and made it up the steps regardless.

“Jaken-sama,” Rin called as she tossed the stick onto the grass.

Sesshomaru was disappointed as both his daughters seemed eager to go fetch the stick. They reached the stick and Towa lifted up. “Taste the fire of the two headed staff!” Towa roared out.

Setsuna giggled.

Sesshomaru was mentally thankful that his daughters were not behaving like a dog but pretending that it was their retainers’ staff. He didn’t need his children to behave like little beasts.

“My turn!” Setsuna laughed. Towa handed over the stick and Setsuna waved it about over her head, letting out a small roar before jumping and whacking the ground.

Both girls laughed at their own antics while Sesshomaru watched them with some amusement.

“Rin-chan! What did you do?” Jaken hollered out with a squawk, drawing Sesshomaru’s attention back to Rin and Jaken.

“Dancing in the stream!” The twins shouted as they ran up the steps. Setsuna pointed to Rin as Towa pointed back to Sesshomaru.

Jaken gave Rin a pointed look as if knowing what she and Sesshomaru were truthfully doing in the stream.

“Haha-ue was clumsy!” Setsuna shouted at Jaken.

“Chichi-ue did not carry Haha-ue back as punishment!” Towa huffed out.

“Chichi-ue offered and Haha-ue rejected his offer,” Sesshomaru told his misguided white haired daughter.

Towa turned to him with magenta eyes narrowed at him. Her hands fell to her hips much like Rin’s did whenever she lectured someone, mostly Jaken. “Then Chichi-ue is to throw Haha-ue over his shoulder next time! I, Towa, would if I were bigger!” Towa told him with a nod.

“Hai! Chichi-ue made a bad decision. Haha-ue’s foot will be the size of a melon!” Setsuna turned to him and pointed at him. “Bad Chichi-ue!” She shouted.

He stared with silent amusement and shock at his daughters chatisement. They looked quite different, but they both shared their concerns over their dearest person, their Haha-ue.

He placed a hand on each of their heads. “Chichi-ue respects Haha-ue too much to throw her over his shoulder. We must also respect her stubbornness,” Sesshomaru said gently.

Rin hobbled inside and sat down by the fireplace. “Jaken-sama, the box please,” Rin huffed out.

Setsuna sat down by Rin’s foot and leaned down. “What if Chichi-ue licked it? He licked Towa nee-chan’s scrape and it healed right away!” Setsuna said with a smile.

“Chichi-ue! Why didn’t you do that?” Towa shouted at him.

He grabbed Towa as he sat down across Rin. “Chichi-ue would have, but a rolled ankle is an internal injury, not external,” he explained to his squirming daughter. She reached out for Setsuna who immediately grabbed Towa’s hands. Setsuna pulled and Sesshomaru gently pulled Towa. Setsuna huffed as she got pulled into his lap as well.

“Chichi-ue!” Both girls complained as they looked from him to their mother.

“You’ll be in the way, watch your Haha-ue,” Sesshomaru told them. They settled down as Jaken set the large ornate wooden box before Rin.

Rin lifted it onto her lap and began to look through its contents.

Sesshomaru watched her pull out a jar of clear liquid inside. She also pulled out her cloth bandages. She set the box aside and grabbed her ankle gently. She hummed as she open the jar and rubbed some of the liquid onto her swelling skin.

“Ew, I don’t like its smell!” Towa complained.

“It has healing properties that help with the swelling,” Sesshomaru explained to Towa.

“Hai, it does,” Rin said with a nod as she massaged the oil under her foot. She placed the stopper back onto the jar and then placed a small wad of cloth under her foot. Sesshomaru and their daughters watched as Rin then expertly and quickly wound the cloth around her foot and ankle, strategically giving her ankle support.

When Rin finished, she nodded and slowly stood up. “There! Much better!” She said as she tested her weight on her the foot. “Three days and Haha-ue will be back to normal!” She assured the girls as she put everything back into the box.

“I’ll take it Rin-chan,” Jaken said quickly and took the box out of the room. Rin nodded down at Jaken.

“Towa, Setsuna you will not jump or play roughly with your Haha-ue for the next three days, understood?” Sesshomaru asked them.

“Hai!” Both answered him and nodded.

A week later Sesshomaru stood on the porch of their little manor.

“Why are you going?” He asked Rin as she shouldered her pack onto her pack.

“Anata-sama, you already know why! Kaede is getting too old to deliver babes, so I go deliver them now,” Rin said with a smirk. “Don’t miss me too much,” she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“You are too bold with your affections,” Sesshomaru mumbled as Rin pulled back and went down the steps where Inuyasha was watching them with a smirk of his own.

“Sayonara! I’ll be home before the girls wake up hopefully!” Rin said as she hopped onto Inuyasha’s back.

“Hopefully, the girl is only fourteen and petite. Kaede had told the girl to not get pregnant, but the husband is older and wanted a kid to work the field,” Inuyasha grumbled as he took off into the woods back to the village.

Sesshomaru wondered why his sister-in-law didn’t do the midwifery of the village for Kaede. Rin had explained that Rin was a better healer and midwife than Kagome, while Kagome was good at healing, she was much more sufficient at purifying things.

“Haha-ue!” Towa cried out from inside the manor.

Sesshomaru turned back and re-entered the manor. He slid the door shut and heard Towa call for Rin again. He arrived in Towa and Setsuna’s room and saw that Towa was sitting up, rubbing her eyes as she cried.

“Where’s Haha-ue?” Towa cried.

Setsuna sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Towa nee-chan? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Your Haha-ue went to help with a delivery in the village, you know that is her role,” Sesshomaru told Towa as he knelt down and pushed her hair back out of her face.

“But I want Haha-ue!” Towa sniffled out.

“Is Chichi-ue not good enough?” Sesshomaru asked Towa.

“I had a nightmare, Haha-ue always kisses all over my face, holds me, and sings me to sleep,” Towa complained.

Setsuna pointed at Sesshomaru. “Chichi-ue’s never sung to us,” Setsuna told him sharply.

Sesshomaru internally sighed in defeat and pulled Towa up against him. “Chichi-ue was raised differently, but I have seen your Haha-ue do this,” he said and pressed a kiss to Towa’s brow and then her cheeks.

Towa giggled and held his face, rubbing her nose against the tip of his.

“Me too!” Setsuna demanded.

Sesshomaru set Towa down and lifted up Setsuna to repeat the process. He conceded when Towa patted the bed to lay down for the night. He adjusted Mokomoko to become a pillow. Setsuna laid on his right side while Towa laid on his left.

“You have to sing us to sleep,” Setsuna reminded him with a giggle.

“Hai, hai!” Towa said and clapped her hands together.

“Settle down,” he told them. “Close your eyes,” he watched as they did so and snuggled into sides more.

He sang a song that his own father had sung to him long ago. He raked his hands through his daughter’s hair, and they yawned but smiled as he sang lowly until the girls were asleep.

He looked at his slumbering daughters, happy that they were calm and at peace for the night.

In the morning Rin had not returned yet. The girls were getting anxious as they played on the grass with their kemari ball.

“Chichi-ue the sun is up now and Haha-ue isn’t home yet!” Setsuna complained.

Towa turned to the woods suddenly and took off running.

“Towa,” Sesshomaru called out to her. He scented the ningen too, a woman with a scent of cherry blossoms. But he knew right away it was not Rin’s scent. There was no pine or him on the scent. “Jaken!”

“Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Setsuna-sama come inside the house,” Jaken urged Setsuna.

“What’s happening? Isn’t that Haha-ue coming home?” Setsuna asked with tears.

Sesshomaru ignored his daughter’s questions as he took off after Towa’s scent. He growled as he caught up with her in a clearing. He lifted her up as she turned to him and ran to him. He tucked her behind him as she clutched to his hakama.

“Who are you?” Sesshomaru snarled out.

The woman pulled down her hood and smirked. “Youkai in this sacred woods? With a little hanyou? How disappointing that there exists a ningen who would still lay with a beast,” the woman gritted out as she quickly unsheathed a sword. “I shall purify you and then your little wretched child!”

“Towa hide,” he ordered her.

“Chichi-ue,” she whimpered out.

“You’re a beast! You probably raped the woman and once she gave birth to your child, you probably devoured her! Beast!” The woman shouted and rushed at him with her sword.

He could sense that she was a miko, her blade glowed with her spiritual powers. But she was not powerful like Kagome. Even Rin had more spiritual energy than the woman before him and Rin never completed her training as she opted for a life with him.

“Chichi-ue!” Towa screamed as he pushed her back and rushed at the woman with his poisonous claws. The woman tossed the blade and Sesshomaru shoved his hand through her heart, eyes bleeding red.

“Hah…I may die but I got that fouler creature,” the woman laughed and fell backwards to the ground. “Such a child…shouldn’t…ex-ist…”

Sesshomaru heard her words and they slowly sank in. He turned to Towa slowly and saw Towa laying on the ground, blade in her chest.

“Towa…Towa!” He gasped out and fell to his knees at her side. He pulled the blade out and cupped her cheek. “Towa answer Chichi-ue,” he demanded.

He could feel her skin cooling, he could not hear her heartbeat.

His rage withered away into stress and anxiety.

He gathered her up quickly in his arms and ran back the short distance back home. He rushed into the manor.

Setsuna let out a cry as she sniffed Towa’s blood.

“Jaken, keep Setsuna there,” Sesshomaru ordered as he marched quickly to his and Rin’s bedroom. He slid the door open and quickly set Towa down on the futon. He turned and grabbed Tenseiga off the stand. He unsheathed the blade and tossed the sheathe aside. He concentrated and willed Tenseiga to save his innocent daughter.

He felt his heart hammer away in his chest as the guardians did not appear.

“Tenseiga, save my daughter,” he willed the blade.

The guardians did not appear.

“Don’t take my daughter,” he growled and felt sorrow greater than when he held Rin dead in the Underworld.

Towa was his first born. He had often reprimanded her when she was in the womb as he sensed her kicking Rin non-stop.

He fell in love with his daughter the moment Sango came out of the house with Towa cleaned and bundled up. Sango said Rin was delivering Setsuna and she would bring him inside soon. He held Towa and gently touched her face. He had found her remarkable, so tiny, and yet fearless in his arms. She smiled at him with her eyes closed.

He had been nervous when Rin settled Setsuna into his arms with Towa as Rin undressed for a bath a day later. She usually used the basin to wash the girls. Rin then took the girls back into her arms and he joined her and their daughters. He had held Towa as she wailed in his arms as he gently cupped water and poured it over her skin. Rin sang softly and Setsuna and Towa clamed down for their first bath. Sesshomaru felt a kiss on his cheek. _“Arigato anata-sama. Our precious daughters are perfect,”_ Rin had said softly. Sesshomaru kissed her brow and mumbled out his own affections for her and their daughters.

Towa had walked to him first. Her chubby baby legs wobbling as she stood up. Magenta eyes locked onto his amber ones as he ate some sliced melon. Towa made a few noises and took a couple steps before falling onto her bum on the tatami floor. She made a low noise and got up again. She held out her arms to him and walked directly to his lap. She fell to her knees as she reached his thigh. Towa huffed a bit and crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest, clinging to his kimono. Sesshomaru stroked her soft white hair and rubbed her back. _“Well done Towa,”_ he told her gently. Setsuna then made a noise as she stumbled to him and rested her chin on his thigh.

His perfect daughters.

Rin had been watching the moment and sighing softly at the interaction with a smile on her lips.

So many of Towa’s firsts had been Sesshomaru’s pride. He knew there was more to come, she was only three.

“Give me my daughter,” he begged Tenseiga.

Finally, the guardians appeared, and he gasped as he swung Tenseiga in a wide arc. The guardians disappeared and he silently thanked the blade as he set it down.

Towa coughed and woke up. Sesshomaru knelt down to lift her to him.

“Chichi-ue did something bad happen?” Towa asked him softly.

“Chichi-ue is here,” he told her gently as he stroke her white hair.

Towa nodded against his shoulder as he stood up and carried her out of the room. He brought her to Setsuna who stopped crying and Jaken sighed with heavy relief as Sesshomaru set Towa down.

Towa ran to Setsuna and held her face. “What’s wrong Setsuna?” Towa asked her.

“Towa…nee-chan!” Setsuna gasped out and cried again, holding onto Towa tightly.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Jaken said quietly as he approached him. “Towa-sama has no other chances now. We must guard her more carefully now,” Jaken said softly.

“I will have to explain this to Rin,” Sesshomaru said heavily as Towa patted Setsuna’s head and laughed, promising to never leave Setsuna.

Sesshomaru turned to the door and could scent Rin’s tears, even through the closed door.

Minutes later the door to the manor opened with Rin and Inuyasha bursting in. Rin’s tears ran down her cheeks.

“We were on our way back and the scent…” Inuyasha explained and blinked as he looked to Towa and back to Sesshomaru. “Thank Kami,” Inuyasha sighed out.

“Towa, Towa,” Rin cried out and fell to her knees. She pulled Towa tightly to her and kissed her all over her face. “Towa,” Rin sighed out.

“I thought the woman was you coming back…Chichi-ue said to get back…but I remember something flying at me,” Towa admitted with a sheepish grin. “But I’m fine,” Towa assured her mother.

“My darling girl don’t ever run around without someone with you. Promise me!” Rin pleaded with Towa.

Towa frowned but nodded.

“Thank kami for Tenseiga,” Inuyasha sighed out. “I’m going to head back.”

“Arigato Inuyasha-nii,” Rin called to him.

“Hai, I’ll get rid of you know what in the woods,” Inuyasha promised Sesshomaru quietly.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a nod of thanks and his brother left the house to let the family fret over Towa.

Sesshomaru lifted his chin in the air as he scented his mother’s approach. Towa and Setsuna gasped as his mother landed in a ball of light and then took shape as herself.

“Obaa-san!” The girls called out and ran down to her.

She bowed over and patted both of their heads. “Hello, my darlings, I brought you both some sweets,” she said as she placed a bag in each of their hands. “I’m going to speak to your Chichi-ue, go on now.”

“Arigato!” The girls shouted and took off to sit on the grass with their sweets as Sesshomaru watched his mother approach him.

She stood before the stairs, Rin and Jaken coming out of the house. Rin holding a basket of her cloth and sewing supplies. “Haha-ue, this is an unexpected visit,” Rin said with a smile as she sat down on the porch.

“I felt something yesterday and decided to come and investigate,” she responded and glanced to Towa. “My feelings were correct then. Towa was rescued from the guardians yesterday,” she sighed heavily and dipped her chin.

“She’s fine and happy now,” Sesshomaru said tightly.

“She should come live with me, it’s safest there. She will always be at my side,” his mother said softly. “She is your eldest and your heir, Sesshomaru.”

“I gave up my title and the lands when I married Rin,” Sesshomaru reminded his mother.

“Your Chichi-ue’s titles, hai, but my titles are still mine for you and then Towa to inherit. Do not forget your other titles Sesshomaru,” his mother chided him, amber eyes narrowed.

“I walked away from all titles and responsibilities. Towa is not to inherit them either,” Sesshomaru growled out.

“She has no other chances Sesshomaru, think of her safety. You will still have Setsuna here,” his mother hissed out.

“Towa and Setsuna will not be split apart. Towa understands that there are new rules. She is to remain close at all times. One of us will always be watching over her,” Rin said softly.

“Haha-ue to know that there is a safe place for Towa is appreciated. For now, we wish to keep Towa here. She is thriving and happy with her sister. Let it be,” Sesshomaru told his mother.

“Stubborn like your Chichi-ue,” she huffed gently but then smirked. “The offer will remain. I wish to see her grow strong like her Chichi-ue as she will probably take after you in her strength,” his mother said with a fond smile at Towa’s direction. “I can sense the dragon within her.”

“Dragon?” Rin hummed out. “Ah! Hai, the dragon strike…Towa will inherit that?”

“I sense that her and Setsuna will have different strengths with poison. Everything is split between them. They are two halves of Sesshomaru’s strength. Curious little darlings,” she hummed in response. “Well, I guess I will go now. Towa, Setsuna come kiss me farewell,” she called to the girls.

“But you just got here!” They both shouted as they ran over.

“I know my darling girls, but I must ensure that the palace is ran correctly,” she hummed out as she leaned down to kiss both of the girls.

Sesshomaru wondered if his mother was right. Would his daughters inherit his venom and poison and to what degree?

Sesshomaru and Rin had Towa and Setsuna sleeping between them. His hand curled around the back of Setsuna’s head as she snuggled into his chest.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru as Towa mumbled in her sleep. He reached for Rin’s face and cupped her cheek.

“She thought it was you, I took time to order Jaken. It’s my fault,” Sesshomaru told Rin quietly.

Rin shook her head. “It’s that woman’s fault, she tried to hurt you, us, by hurting our Towa,” Rin said softly as she placed her hand over his. “Who would do such a thing to a small girl? An innocent little girl?”

“Someone who does not understand the relationship between a youkai and ningen,” Sesshomaru answered.

Rin nodded in agreement and let her hand fall back to Towa’s back. “She’s not even worried about it, sleeping quite contently too,” Rin smiled.

“Reminds me of a girl who slept quite easily after her own revival,” Sesshomaru reminded Rin.

Rin nodded. “We’re in both girls, they are absolutely perfect. They will always protect each other. I have faith in that,” Rin sighed softly.

“For now, we’ll do better. We may need to move about to draw them away from the woods. First bandits, now a deranged miko,” Sesshomaru started.

“We could wander the woods. The girls would like that. We should introduce that slowly before we begin wandering again,” Rin said softly.

“This is just temporary. We may need to move to Chichi-ue’s abandoned home in the mountains,” Sesshomaru told Rin.

“You were worried about your Chichi-ue’s enemies having taken it,” Rin frowned as she whispered.

“It’s a thought, a possible plan. I could request Kohaku and his demon slayers to check it out,” Sesshomaru suggested.

Rin nodded. “I rather not move, but if it keeps Towa and Setsuna safe, then I would move to the ends of the world,” Rin said softly with conviction.

Sesshomaru moved closer, careful of Setsuna and Towa between them. He kissed Rin softly and her lips eagerly pressed back.

He pulled back and settled back on the bed. “Another night, we have bed guests,” he told Rin with a smirk.

Rin blushed softly in their darkened room, moonlight casting her a soft glow from the small window. “We may have them in our bed for awhile yet,” Rin sighed softly.

“Perhaps we could sneak out of bed, leave Mokomoko and they will be comfortable for the night,” Sesshomaru suggested thinking how his daughters did monopolise their bed as often as possible. He and Rin had often enough crept of their room just to make love.

Rin nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru pried himself from Setsuna’s hold as she clutched his kimono front. Rin rolled Towa to Setsuna and Towa curled around her sister. Setsuna turning to curl into her sister and clutch Towa’s sleeping yukata.

Sesshomaru took Rin’s hand and led her through the dark room before pulling her outside.

“I think we should hold off on having our next little one, just for a little while,” Rin said softly.

“I agree,” Sesshomaru admitted as he led the way through the woods. “We won’t go far from the house,” he promised Rin as she tensed at the distance.

“Sesshomaru if anything were to ever happen, choose the girls over me. Promise me that,” Rin begged him as they stopped in a small clearing.

He turned to her and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her quickly and desperately, hands wandering her before settling on her tie. He pulled back from her. “I would never abandon you, I have plans in place for that. But I will protect you, Towa and Setsuna,” he growled at her.

Rin nodded and shrugged off her yukata, standing in only her juban. She pulled at Sesshomaru’s hakama ties as he pulled his kimono free. “Always so stubborn,” she muttered.

“It’s what you love about me,” he told her.

Rin smiled and shook her head. “Promise to never tell me the plan, I may actually get mad at you,” Rin huffed out.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his clothes, he gave her a nod and turned her so her back was to him. He kissed her shoulder and neck, purring softly. “I won’t let anything happen to my belove Rin no kimi or my daughters,” he growled out as he cupped her breasts. “They are my precious family, I gladly walked away from everything to have love, to marry you. No one or thing can take that from me without feeling my wrath,” Sesshomaru promised her.

Rin sighed and reached up to fist his hair. “I have a feeling you’re going to have to give the girls an excuse as to why their Haha-ue is tired during the day,” Rin laughed softly.

Sesshomaru nipped below her ear as he eased them to the ground and turned her to face him. She cupped his face and smiled at him. He stared at her face, from the soft brown eyes that trusted him wholly, to her full lips that begged for another kiss. “Rin, you will be pleasantly sore but not injured. This time we are not in the stream, there are no little rocks to slip and trip over,” he said with amusement.

Rin shuddered and blushed. “You really are insatiable,” she hummed out.

“Says the greedy onna who suggested this,” Sesshomaru rumbled out as he parted her thighs and laid between them. He saw Rin blush, biting her bottom lip. Sesshomaru captured her lips again and both sighed into the kiss.

There was a lot of cause to be worried for the future. Sesshomaru knew that, but for now his daughters were safe and Rin was in his arms.

He eased into her and listened to her soft gasps as he moved gently. Rin clung to him and begged softly. He would never deny her.

Without her, he wasn’t sure if he had a purpose any longer.

He buried his face into her chest when they were finished. Her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He felt at least for the present they were all safe and happy, him and Rin especially for the moment.

“Sesshomaru I think there is a little rock under my shoulder blades,” Rin snorted softly.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her gently and she turned around. Sesshomaru found the rock and glared at it as he tossed it. He then pulled Rin’s hair back and saw the scrapes on her back between her shoulders. “Was the sex that good that you didn’t notice it?” He asked her as he ran his fingers around the scrapes.

“Maybe, but we should get it cleaned up before the girls noticed the scent of blood,” Rin hummed out.

Sesshomaru leaned in and licked her back gently until the wound closed and was healed. “You and Towa share one too many commonalities,” he mused.

Rin laughed softly and nodded. “Let’s make sure she doesn’t get pulled into the Underworld then,” Rin teased him. She turned to him and straddled him. “Now, where were we?” She hummed out.

“Insatiable,” he growled out with a small smirk as he pulled her down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Take care!


End file.
